Birthday Surprise!
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: It was that time of the year again. It was time to drop in and pay the runt a visit, much like he did every year without fail. Pairing: Logan/Mariko, Onesided Victor/Logan. *Discontinued, sorry.*
1. Midday

**Warning:** Possible Graphic mature scenes in future chapters.

**Midday **

It was that time of the year again. It was time to drop in and pay the runt a visit, much like he did every year without fail. So of course, failure wasn't an option this year either just like it wasn't in past birthday surprises. He truly meant what he said when he told his brother that nobody else would kill the runt except him. That thought almost brought a genuine smile to his usually cold or mocking features. Sniffing the air he could smell them.

The runt and his precious no good frail.

Curling his lip into a sneer he stalked closer, he was downwind automatically due to long kept habits of a hunter who's made for this sort of thing. It would make sneaking up on the two easier, not as easy as it would anyone else. Anyone who was lower then his brother and himself. There was the hearing he had to take into account, after all the range they could hear was impressive and a well kept secret.

Crouching down in the shade of a building just offside to the small restaurant they ate at whenever she showed her mundane self, eating outside thanks to the fact that it was a beautiful day. How he hated them; he hated her even more though. She was so uptight and proper, so well dressed and groomed. But like any frail, he knew it would change when she got what she wanted or wanted to get something you had. Like money for example.

Frails, they were no good for anything other then to use as you see fit then toss the away without a second thought. Why couldn't the runt see that? Didn't he teach him better then this? Obviously he didn't.

He could clearly hear what they were talking about, in Japanese, as though he were sitting at the table with them. A place he will never be! He understood what they were saying well enough, it sickened him. Marriage, they were talking about chaining themselves to each other with an invisible chain that was weak and fake and no where near what he once had with the runt. Now that was a bond, something truer then a marriage that comes with a slip of paper. _Pathetic,_ that was all he could think about the whole notion.

Crouching down he waited for them to move. It was an hour before they did, but that didn't bother him. He was a predator and willing to wait for as long as he needed to, and his healing factor helped him do that without a strain on his muscles or his body becoming too cramped or tired of that position. Standing up as soon as he was sure they wouldn't see him, Victor followed quietly. It was a busy day and a lot of people packed the sidewalk which gave him perfect cover and the perfect way to disappear should he need to.

To start a fight now, it just wouldn't fulfill his goals. No he had to wait for that. And it will be glorious.

"Money for the poor…" A homeless man begged, Victor walked right past him. The man meant nothing, and if Victor was a kinder person he would have put the old fool out of his misery. After all, it was survival of the fittest. A dog eat dog world. The man stood no chance, he was lesser then everyone else. And everyone else was below Victor.

He was tracking them for a few days now, always out of his brother's range of senses and suspicions due to the time of the year and just within his own and always out of her sight. He knew where she was staying; he knew her schedule and which room she stayed in at the hotel. Apparently she didn't want to stay at the mutant school where his brother lives. The foolish ignorant children, she would have been safer there!

Tonight, he would make his move. Tonight he would remove another thing that his brother thought was precious to him. He would leave her body as a birthday gift, all bloody and torn just the way Victor likes it. His brother would be so angry with him. That thought created a twinge of emotion Victor didn't want to acknowledge at all. So he pushed it down, better to keep all those emotions away.

They were a weakness he couldn't afford to have. Life taught him that.

Out of sight of the building and away from typical routes his brother would take, Victor crouched down and waited for the sun to go down. Only a few hours to go and he was willing to wait. It was worth it.


	2. Night

**Night**

Logan exited the building; his instincts were on high alert. He didn't want her to come anywhere near him this time of the year yet didn't have it in his heart to push her away either. He hated his birthday; he hated Sabretooth who for some reason always hunted him down. Logan always wondered why the larger feral hated him so much. He wondered what he did, or said, to make an enemy out of Sabretooth. Or maybe he didn't do anything, maybe Sabretooth just picked him out of a crowd being the sick twisted fuck that he was and decided to screw around with him time and time again.

He'll kill the bastard one day.

"Have a good night sir." The lady at the front desk stated cheerfully.

"What's good 'bout it." Logan snapped, his instincts kept going back to the fact that something was wrong. Behind him he could hear her call him an asshole; he would have snorted in amusement if it was any other time of the year. He shouldn't leave her, but he had to. He had responsibilities. He hated responsibilities, especially when they were to other people rather then just to himself.

Only recently did he reconnect with her, she aged well and was just as beautiful as he remembered her after he lost his memories somehow. In Japan, he didn't know why but he loved that place though no where near how much he loved Mariko. His beautiful Mariko. He felt rather possessive of her, protective even. But that was natural; he was always like that towards the people he cared about. Though he didn't showcase it too much.

He couldn't believe that he agreed to marry, agreed to be apart of a family. He can't remember ever being in one before, it almost made him boyishly happy. Though he'd be embarrassed if anyone knew how happy the notion made him. Walking around the front he sniffed the air and scanned the area closely. Listening he could only hear the sounds of the city, sometimes he really hated being in cities. It made him feel trapped and out of place. He wasn't in his element here. He never will be.

Taking a walk in a random direction, it wasn't his usual route but his instincts told him to be extra thorough tonight. Something seemed wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on what. He had trouble letting her out of sight, almost like he was afraid that if she left it he would never see her again.

His instincts were proving him right as he came across a homeless man soaking in his own blood. He was gurgling and sputtering while holding his throat, ignoring the deep gash wounds on his chest to stomach. Logan could smell stomach acid, there was no hope for the man begging him wordlessly for either a quick death or life. Crouching next to the man he examined the gash wounds and much to his dismay four slash wounds. He knew who made wounds like that; saw it many times on himself to know.

His stomach dropped and a lump formed while his anger was rising at records speed. How dare that animal even think about coming close to where Mariko was staying at! His senses heightened with the looming threat he has yet to spot. His instincts told him though that Sabretooth wasn't far away.

His jacket was being gripped weakly, the homeless man was bleeding to death and death wasn't being merciful enough to let him die quickly. The old man had fight, Logan would give him that much though the fool should have let himself die minutes ago.

"Sorry bub…" Logan grunted, he hated what he had to do as he put his fist against the man's heart and with a snikt that people came to know and dread the man's heart was pierced and the life drained from the homeless man's eyes.

"How kind of ya runt." Logan heard Sabretooth say behind him. Logan's eyes unconsciously widened as he thought, _how the fuck did he get behind me! _It shouldn't have been possible with his keen senses. But no, he was distracted by the old man. The bait! As quick as he could Logan was on his feet, back turned away from Sabretooth and claws out and ready for a fight.

He hated the smug cruel sneer Sabretooth seemed to have. The animal should just be put down for good!


End file.
